Two Sides of A Coin
by KingBeasta
Summary: While searching for people for her team her she meets the uzumaki twins one is a firbender and the other is a water bender Naruto x ty lee Menma x Mai
1. Chapter 1

Two sides of a coin

 **SUmmary**

While searching for people from her team her meets the uzumaki twins one is a firbender and the other is a water bender

Naruto x ty lee

Menma x mai

* * *

After the event of getting Mai's little brother back and getting King Bumi back Azula the princess of the fire nation smirks at her two friends. Ty Lee the bubbly girl giggles at her best friend she could tell by that smirk Azula had another plan up her sleeve. She then front flips in front of Azula grinning cheerfully Azula smirks at her cheerful friend but inside she was groaning in annoyance at Ty Lee's cheerful upbeat attitude she honestly didn't know how she dealt with Ty Lee for all these years.

The fire princess believed it was her strong willed mind she gives a half smirk at Ty Lee "Hey, Azula what are we gonna do now? Are we going after the Avatar now?" asked the female gymnast. Mai sighs at her acrobatics friend the reason why she was still friend with Ty Lee probably due do to she finds Ty Lee entertaining and not boring.

Azula grinned at Ty Lee "why yes Ty Lee we are" said Azula she then turns her attention to Mai "but what are you going to do? Are you going to stay here or come with us?" asked the cruel fire bender she places her hand on her hip.

Mai crosses her arms under her breast "mhm, stay here and be bored are go with you to capture the Avatar and possibly some rebels. Hard to choose mmh...I don't have anything better to do so, I'll join you" said Mai with her voice lace with boredom.

Azula smirked darkly at her emotionless ravennette, Azula is happy that her knife throwing friend joined her willingly unlike Ty Lee who she threaten to join her. "Before we go after the Avatar, Zuzu, and my uncle we need to recruit two more people" said Azula.

Both Ty Lee and Mai looked confuse, Ty Lee tilted her head and Mai raised an eyebrow both confused wondering how else could Azula want to capture the avatar. They knew once Azula made up her mind there's almost nothing stopping the sadistic cold hearten fire princess and anyone who steps in her way will most likely get burned, electrocuted, or if they'll lucky banished but Azula usually goes for the more cruel and tortuous way either by flame or electrocuting but her cold nature also, makes Azula very difficult to approach and makes her be a very intimating individual to even the most seasonal fire nation generals and admirals cower in fear at the young fire bender.

But it is understandable since Azula orders perfection and demands respect and anyone disappoints her are either greeted with a blue flame or electrocution. This is also makes her unable to have a relationship with any man, which is understandable since she has high standards and most men are to scared to even talk to her. But everyone fears Azula not just for cold nature but also because she's the Fire Lord's favorite child and anyone who ever attempts to harm his favorite child/weapon will be burn to ash. The only people who don't fear Azula is our warmonger of a father, her older brother Zuko, her kind heart Uncle Iroh, and her best friend Ty Lee and Mai.

Azula smirks at her two best friends "it's quite simple don't you think" stated Azula she then sighs seeing the clueless expression of her bubbling friend while Mai just has a bored look on her face clearly not interested in whoever she plans to get to join them. Azula then pats down her long black hair sighing in slight annoyance "ugh, the two people I plan to recruit are our dear friends. I'm surprised you two forgot about them after all Ty Lee, you called one of them a cute foxwolf" said Azula she then grins seeing the wide eyed Ty lee she then turn her head towards Mai "and you Mai the only man you said that doesn't bore you" said Azula.

Ty Lee wide eyed stares into her fire bending friend's yellow eyes "wait you don't" mean trailed on Ty Lee she now remember there was only one guy she called a foxwolf and there's only guy who didn't bore Mai "I can't believe I forgot about them" thought Ty Lee as she has a small blush she looks at her gloomy friend Mai turns turn head avoiding looking at her innocent and cruel friends so they can't see she has her own blush across her cheeks.

Azula let's out an amusing chuckle seeing both friends blush she even found Mai being embarrassed quite amusing. She store the memory up for later, obviously she plans to use this information on the emotionless ravenette girl "it's about time they finally caught on I thought I may have to draw a picture. But I am surprise it took Mai that long to catch on after all Mai isn't as dumb as Ty Lee" thought Azula. The flame princess then sighs and gives both of them an "it's about damn time you finally catch on" look "yes I do mean them it's time we finally see our dear friends Naruto and Menma" said a smirking Azula having a dark look that will make her grandfather Sozin proud.

Mai then gives Azula her usual blank look "Azula I don't mean to rain on your parade but, do you even know where they are" said Mai giving Azula a suspicious look. She's suspicious that Azula knows where they are since her and her friends haven't heard or seen Naruto nor Menma in three years the last thing they heard was that both Naruto and Menma became bounty hunters.

Upon seeing Azula's smirk widen into cheek splitting smirk, Ty Ler giggles at the smirk while Mai has a deadpanned look "you know where they are don't you?" asked Mai but it was more if a statement.

Ty Lee left out a small giggle leaning into Mai's person space smikung cheekly at Mai "that's our Azula for you." said an excited Ty Lee.

Mai rolls her eyes at hyper friend "Ty Lee your in my personal space" said Mai.

Ty Lee backs away and rubs the back of her head grinning at her friend "oops sorry Mai" said Tylee.

Mai just groans in response "whatever" said Mai she then looks towards Azula "so when do we leave?" asked Mai.

"We leave now let's go girls" said Azula walking towards the iron tank both girls follow after Azula inside the iron machine.

Ty Lee looks around in amazement "wow this is amazing Azula. This sure beats walking" said Ty Lee.

Azula grins at her friend "why yes it is Ty Lee. We will be using this to follow after the Avatar" explained Azula both girls nod their heads. Both happy they get sit while the tank takes them to Naruto and Menma.

 **Else Where in a bar**

A man in his late 50's with grey-brown hair, a white beard; the man appears to be at least 5'6, he seems to have a slim built. The man is on his knees groveling. The man is wearing a straw hat, green gi, a dark briwn rope tied around his gi, the man wears brown arm warmers, on his index finger is a solid gold wing with the kanji for based ( **ベース** ), the man is wearing a brown headband, Coral green pants, and brown boots. "pl-please just give me some more time and you'll have your money" whimpered the old man.

In front of the begging man is a blonde spiky haired teen and a red haired teen sitting in brown wooden chairs. And on the table the two teens seem to be eating what looks like steak the two seem to be more focus on the food in front of them than the old man.

Both teens appeared to be at least 15 years old both reaching the height of 5'8 they also, both appeared to be tanned in color. The blonde teen has spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and six whisker markings on both cheeks. The blonde boy wears a black long sleeve tight fitted shirt reaching his elbows over the black shirt the blonde wears a modified armor similar to fire nation soldiers; the armor is more tight fitted resembling body armor the chest plate is dark red with black lines running down the edges, and the shoulder blades are also dark red in color with black lines running down the edges. Strapped to the boys back are to Jian Chinese swords both the handles are white with the pommel being blue in color, the boy wears dark red gauntlets and black leather gloves. The teen wears black pants and dark red modified fire nation boots the boots reach his knees, this teenage boy is Naruto a bounty hunter.

Besides him is his red haired twin brother, his brither has straight red hair coming down to his shoulder (his hair looks like when naruto told his mom he wondered what he look like with red hair), he has violet colored eyes, just like his blonde twin he also, has six whiskered marks on both sides of his cheeks. The teen is wearing a short sleeved midnight blue shirt the collar of the shirt has black furr, he also wears armor over his shirt; the torso has a saphire blue orb in the middle qnd on the shoulder blades the torso of the chest plate has bkack furr running down the rib-cage, the shoulder blades has black furr on the edges. The redhead wears midnight blue gauntlets the gauntlets have black lines running down the edges he's also wearing blue fingerless gloves, he dawn a pair of dark navy blue pants with midnight blue armor plates on his thighs they also have black lines. Strapped to his back is a naginata and a chinese tang sword; the handle of the naginata is dark brown and the blade itself is black in color and the chinese tang sword's hand is velvet red with the pommel being silver in color at the end of the pommel it has two thread tassels they are dark purple in color. The teen wears black boots this teen is Menma Naruto's redhead twin brother who's also a bounty hunter.

Menma gazes at Naruto with an un-phase expression he then goes back to eating his steak after crewing in the delicious meat he picks up a cup full with mango juice he takes a drink allowing the cold beverage to go down his throat. "did you hear that Naruto Rein wants us to give him more time to get us our 7,000 yuan." said Menma with his voiced laced with amusement and sarcasm. (7,000 yuan is 1,033.00 US dollars).

The now identified Rein starts whimpering burries his head into the ground "please Naruto, Menma just give me some more time" begged Rein while trying to reasoned with the twins.

Naruto let's out an amusding snort "that's what you said four days ago and yet you don't have our 7,000 yuan." said Naruto he then sighs and runs his hand through his blonde locks he then gives him brother a "do it look" Menma nods his head raising his hand and slowly brings it into a half closed fist.

Rein screams in bar at the feeling of his back being forced to bend "p-p-please don't." begged Rein but Menma didn't stop blood bending the old mans back.

"Do it" ordered Naruto Menma nods his head closing his hand through the bar everyone can hear the sound of the old man back snapping in to. Naruto then sighs get's up from his back staring at the cripple man before him "you know this wouldn't had happen if you weren't such a gambling addict. Ya'know when you hired us to kill your wife so you can gamble away I was hopping you'll pay us but..it seems like your gambling addiction have finally bite you in the ass" said Naruto he then glares into the man's eyes "and me and my brother don't like when we don't get paid on time." said Naruto he then opens his mouth and black ash from his mouth once the ash hits Rein the old man screams in pain at feeling being cremated alive.

When his screams die down Naruto gaze at the incinerated old man he then gives a half smirking showing off his fangs he then kneels down grabbing the gold ring "but I will take your ring since i'm sure you don't mind" saod Naruto in a joking matter.

Menma laughs at his brother he then turns to bartender "aye Jai you might want to clean this up" yelled Menma as he looks towards at Jai, Jai nods his head getting a broom and sweeps away the cremated body. As you might have guest this isn't your avenge bar no, this is a bar for bounty hunters alike where they make deals and come get paid. And as you see not paying has dire consequences such as getting your back broken by the water bender Menma and getting cremated alive by the fire bender Naruto.

Jai is a dark skinned man with blue eyes, long brown hair made in a pony tail with the sides of his head shaved. Jai is wearing a blue and white gi oufit. Jai leans on his broom giving the twins an amusing look "greed of men huh boys" joked Jai giving a loud rasp laugh.

Both twins laugh at his joke "ahahaha yea, I suppose you're right Jai" snicked Naruto both boys continue eatting their steak while Jai boes behind the counter washing the dishes with his water bending.

As the blonde and redhead twin eat they then sniff the air. Smelling a familiar scent one they thought they'll probably won't smell in a long time each of them then smirk at each other hearing six light foot steps that mostly belong to women or someone who's really light. "I see you still wear the same perfume all these years princess" teased Naruto not even bothering looking at Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai "you still wear that jasmine-honey perfume princess" said Naruto.

Azula smirks at the blonde and redhead duo, Ty Lee smiles at the two having a light blush Mai has a half smirked she then gazes at the back of Menma's red locks. "I'm glad your sense of smell haven't gone away" said Azula in a mocking tone.

The two continue to eat but if the girls could see the twins they'll see them narrowing their eyes "Azula we know you didn't come here just to catch so, what do you want?" asked Menma as both Naruto and Menma turn their head facing the girls. The twins wanted to know what Azula wanted but they were also, tired of her kicking around the bush.

Ty Lee and Mai blushed at seeing Naruto's and Menma's face "he's so hot" thought Ty Lee as she blushes looking at Naruto's whiskered handsome face.

Mai has a pink blush as she stares at Menma's handsome face "I thought he was cute before now he's so, damn handsome even better looking than Zuko. Ugh, I just want to run my hands through his red hair- wait what hell did I really just say that" thought Mai with a deadpanned look.

Azula snickers at the two they were always didn't people beating around the bush or stalling they were always about business which she liked. It also help that neither of them are afraid of her "yes straight to business. Good this makes it much better now, that we get down to business. As you know the avatar has return and with his return people have started to rebel the avatar has some friends with him most likely they are helping the avatar learn the other four elements there is a water bending tribe girl, water tribe warrior but he's nothing special, and an earth bender girl, I suspected the war is about to come to an the end.

And as you know the avatar is a wanted criminal of the fire nation and my dear brother Zuzu and Fuddy-Duddy Uncle are now traitors. I want both of you to join me in my search of killing the avatar and the capture of my treacherous brother and uncle" said Azula smirking at both fire and water bending siblings.

Both of them hum to themselves they of course knew about the avatar and his friends how could they not. How could they not they have met them well they met Aang, Katara, and Sokka but not the earth bender. They found Aang annoying with his whole naive attitude and cocky attitude "so you want us to help you with killing the avatar and capturing your brother and uncle right?" asked Menma with a raised eyebrow Azula nods her head Menma let's out a deep sigh "you do know we aren't going to help you for free right?" asked Menma giving Azula a deadpanned look.

Azula grits her teeth in anger she had not calculated the factor of them wanting to get payed she believe they would love to kill the Avatar earning them the title greatest bounty hunters. But it seem like they didn't care about glory "fine if you won't join me then I guest I'll just have to pay your parents a visit." said Azula making it clear she will hold their parents hostage just to get them to join her elite task force.

Naruto just snorted at her obvious bluff he then glares at the fire princess his ocean blue eyes glaring into her yellow gem eyes "Azula we both know that's a lie you have no idea where our parents are the only one who knows where they live is Menma and I and our godfather but he died a year ago off old age " stated Naruto Azula narrows her eyes and bites her bottom lip not pleased he caught on to her bluff. You see four years ago Minato and Kushina left the fire nation with no one knowing their where abouts except for their children.

Many have thought the couple have died but that was unlikely since Minato was a powerful water bender even greater than water bender master Pakku it was rumored he could freeze a battle ship with just breathing and he could even blend blood itself which no water bender has possessed before him. Kushina is a powerful fire bender powerful than Jeon Jeon, Iroh, and some said the redheaded woman can even give Ozai a run for his yuan. Kushina has said to possess fire that can burn the very earth, command lightning to her will, and she was able to create a sub-element technique known as Ash Bending; while with fire benders they can release fire but with Ash bending they can release volcanic ash her ash is so deadly it can cremate a person alive or poison them.

Naruto then smirks at Azula enjoying at defeating Azula "now, you only have two choices pay us or leave and knowing you Azula you aren't just gonna leave you're going to pay us because you want to prove you're not a failure like Zuko. So let's see you want the avatar who's an air bender not just that, but the last airbender. And possibly the death of two water tribe people, and an earth bender, you want your brother Zuko who's a the banished prince of Fire Lord Ozai alive and your uncle Iroh who's a great general who almost took over Ba Sing Se, the eldest son of the late fire bender Sozin and you want him alive also" stated Naruto Azula nods with a straining smile while Ty Lee smiles at the blonde and Mai who's smirking impressed that Naruto beat Azula at her game.

Naruto hums to himself "your price for one dead airbender and two live captured fire benders of royal blood your balance will be 919,000 yuan" grinned Naruto leaving Azula slackjaw and a shocked Ty Lee while Mai is left wide eyed she knew that was expensive but it had to be since Aang being the avatar and last bender not to forget both Zuko and Iroh are royal blood(that's 135,508 US dollars)

"Our price wouldn't be a problem would it princess" teased Naruto with a smug look making him look like a rabbitfox.

Azula shakes her head negatively with a straining smile trying hard not to glare Naruto into a pile of ash "no, of course not Naruto you and Menna will get paid after the war is over with the avatar dead and my brother and uncle locked away" said Azula but in truth she'd planned to betray them, kill them, or take the credit for the death of avatar and capture for her loser brother and uncle.

Both Naruto and Menma narrow their eyes "no since this mission pay is so high we'll need to pay before not after. After all some people just don't how to keep their word of the deal and if say your not gonna be able to pay us before the avatar's death then we'll just walk out right now and mind our own business" said Menma both of them didn't trust Azula sure they were friends with her but would you trust someone who likes to spend time with a warmonger of a father they would rather trust a blind and deaf water bender than Azula.

Azula once again grits her teeth in frustraction with her eyebrow twitching. "fine it seems like I'll have to agree with your terms I shall call the bank and inform them of your 919,000 yuan" said Azula she turn away heading to the tank and getting a messager bird she then grumbles to herself at be defeated by the twin "I swear someday i'll beat you two" said Azula.

Naruto and Menma smirked at each other they then her snickering and see Mai snicker as the pale skinned girl stopped snickering she then blushes with having the full attention of the two siblings "what?" asked Mai.

They both shook their head "nothing we don't usually see you snicker. But it's a nice site" said Menma Mai nods her head and gives him a small smile. Both twins then stand up with their arms open Ty Lee of course jumps at Naruto with her legs wrapled around his waist enjoying the warmth from the blonde fire bender.

Mai shooks her head "I don't do hug" stated Mai but this doesn't stop him as her wraps his arms around her. Mai grumbles in his chest but then smiles softly "you know this isn't so, bad" thought Mai.

Ty Lee rubs her face against his whiskered face with a full blown blush she blushes at being held by her crush. Naruto smiles at the energtic girl "Naruto I missed you so much" exclaimed Ty Lee.

Naruto laughs massaging her scalp with his hand causing the cheerful girl to purr she then hops down smiling at him Naruto smiles back "I thought you joined the circus saying it was your calling?" asked Naruto he then raised eyebrow seeing her rub the back of her head nervously.

"ehehe..well I found another calling help Azula" said Ty Lee her smile falter seeing him giving her a "bullshit" look.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "well at least your will be on this job who knows might be fun" said Naruto grinning at Ty Lee she grins back at Naruto both Naruto and Ty Lee walk over to the bar he then drops 800 yuan "aye Jai get ne two Rhino Badger ribs to go" yelled Naruto Jai nods his head going to the back to get Naruto's order.

Ty Lee pouts angry at Naruto she pokes him in the ribs making Naruto to look down "Naruto you just ate if you eat too much it'll mess your chi up" complained Ty Lee but Naruto just smirks at her.

"It's not for me" said Naruto.

Ty Lee dawns an confused look "then who's it for asked" asked Ty Lee.

"You'll see" said Naruto after getting the giant ribs him and Menma walk out the bar following behind them both raised an eyebrow at the two (the ribs are the size of a rhinos)

"So, what's with the big ass ribs" asked Mai.

Neither answered her they then maka roaring sound (they made the sound that doctor grant made when imitating a Brontosaurus). Suddenly both girls hear two load roars causing both girls to jump in fright two large red and blue reptiles jump down in front of Naruto and Menma before they can warn the twins both Naruto and Menma pet the two reptiles causing the animals to lean "these are our partners and trackers. Let us introduce you to Blizzard and Blaze these are Raptor Komodo" said Naruto.

Both Raptor Komodo have lime green eyes, they are 10'7 feet tall both of them have a black and yellow saddle on their back. They have dinosaur like face similar to a Raptor and Dilophosaurus they each have the head of the Dilophosaurus and Raptor, and the body of a Komodo dragon.

* * *

 _ **Snake Empire Poll**_

 _ **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 28**_

 _ **Menma x Viola - 27**_

 _ **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 25**_

 _ **Menma x Boa Hancock - 24**_

 _ **Menma x Nojiko - 24**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now it's time for Two Sides of a Coin to be updated. Now with Snake Empire Poll Over its time to open the Soul and Mind of Pain Poll. I still can't believe Bonny won . Way to go bonney it's been a furious fight but you manage to win and beat the beautiful Boa Hancock and to be honest I didn't think Bonney will win at first but tell me everyone are you happy that bonney has won and is going to be with Menma._

 _ **Snake Empire Poll**_

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 57**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock - 53**

 _When the Soul and Mind of Pain Poll is over the next poll that shall be open is Uzumaki Spawn_.

 _ **(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update_ _two sides of a coin_ _and after that Cunning of a fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire )_

* * *

Both Blizzard and Blaze snarl at both Mai and Ty Lee showing off their razor sharp teeth it also made the Raptor Komodo dragons even more terrifying with their Lime green eyes. Both girls back away in fear not wanting to be lunch for Blizzard and Blaze but luckily both Naruto and Menma save their asses. Naruto and Menma places their hands on top both of the Raptor Komodo Dragons "Blizzard, Blaze no! These are our friends don't attack them." ordered Naruto Both Raptor Komodo Dragons nod their heads in an understanding way.

Menma then smirks causing Blizzard and Blaze to look in their direction "besides I doubt princess will enjoy either of you two eating Ty Lee or Mai. " said Menma with a half smirk. Ty Lee then gains a horrified expression at the notion of Menma even allowing their mysterious reptiles to eat them. Menma then looks towards the scared Ty Lee "Ty Lee Naruto and I won't let Blizzard and Blaze eat either of you, besides we're friends and these. " said Menma as he pats both Blizzard and Blaze on the head "listen to us so, shouldn't worry yourselves. " said Menma giving the two a reassuring smile which Mai smiled at and Ty Lee nods her head but wasn't to sure.

Naruto then smiles at Ty Lee "Menma is right though they only listen to us like watch this. " said Naruto gaining the attention of Ty Lee and Mai. Naruto then turns towards Blaze "Blaze stand up. " ordered Naruto and Blaze follows his master/partners's orders and to the astonishment of Ty Lee and Mai Blaze stands on his tour high legs over shadowing Naruto with his own size "get down!" ordered Naruto and Blaze drops to the dirt floor on all fours. Naruto then smiles at Ty Lee "see told you. " said Naruto with a smile Ty Lee blushes at the smile and nods her head with her own smile.

Mai croses her arms under her breast gazing at the twins "so, what are those things?" asked Mai narrowing her eyes at creatures.

Ty Lee tilts her head gazing at Blizzard and Blaze "yeah, I was wondering that too what are they? " asked Ty Lee shooting both creatures a curious gaze.

Naruto and Menma scratches Blizzard and Blaze head causing them to purr "they're both a Raptor Komodo Dragon. We found them 3 years ago when a couple of Earth benders held them captive and were going to force then be in one of their circuses after we had killed the earth benders and Rob them these two had become our partners and companions. " said Naruto with a small smile.

Mai has a half smile on her face while Ty Lee has a star gazed expression "woooow, that's awesome story Naruto and it's really sweet. " said Ty Lee with a huge grin.

Both of the twins nod their head " why thank you plus we couldn't allow those earth benders to take Blizzard and Blaze after all they were torturing them to try to make them obedient. But weren't gonna let that side." said Menma as he pulls his naginata from his back he then bends the water particles in the air around his weapon ice then gathers on the blade creating an ice blade. "plus those earth benders were on our list so killing and saving Blizzard and Blaze that were really good. Well good for us and Blizzard and Blaze, but bad for them. " said Menma with a half smirk.

Mai gazes at Menma emotional but she did enjoy his and Naruto's story she honestly envy them since they don't have over controlling parents like her or Azula's asshole of a father. Mai also gazes her eyes at Menma " Menma sure is one powerful water bender, he's obviously more stronger water bender than that water bending. I've also never seen anyone bend water like him I almost feel sorry, well almost. " thought Mai.

Mai then sighs loudly "so, Menma are these two male or female? " asked Mai.

Menma gave a half smirk he then plants his hand on Blizzard's blue head "blizzard here is a girl. " said Menma.

Naruto rubs his hand through Blaze's head "and this red devil is a male their both siblings too. " said Naruto giving both acrobat and knife wielding girls a foxy smile causing Ty Lee to give her own cheesy smile and a stoick expression of Mai. Naruto and Menma then throw both ribs in the air both Blizzard and Blaze jump high in the air catching it with their strong jaws the two then eat the meat off the bone.

Both girls stare at Naruto and Menma not wanting to watch both large reptiles eat "so, High and mighty has ordered his favorite pet to track all chrome done?" asked Menma but it was more of a statement.

"Hey! That's not fair Azula isn't anyone's pet. She's too perfect to be! " exclaimed Ty Lee.

Both twins just shrugged Naruto just grins at her and waves her off "sure she isn't so I guess Ozai finally got tired of Zuko fucking up to capture the avatar so he sends someone more capable and smarter. " said Naruto.

Mai sighs at this while it was cold thing to say it was true Mai knew Azula was just stronger, and more skilled then her former crush but a certain hyper girl didn't feel the same way she does. Ty Lee glares at Naruto "how can you say that Naruto! I thought Zuko is your friend sure he might not be Azula but there's no need to insult him so bad. " exclaimed Ty Lee.

Naruto sighs loudly he then sits down gazing up at the stern Ty Lee. "Ty Lee I'm not insulting Zuko I'm just stating the facts Azula is just a stronger fire bender, better strategist, she's also more cunning, hell she's also have better control over her emotions, hell Azula can even intimate the most seasonal fire bending general with a simple stare, and not to forget she uses her cruel nature to her advantage and she's not afraid to kill someone who disobeys her. " said Naruto he looks at Ty Lee and see's she has calmed down Naruto smiles at this "but there are also things Azula can't do that Zuko can do. " said Naruto.

Mai raised an eyebrow at this, while Ty Lee tilts her head "while Azula is skilled unlike Azula, Zuko is prominent in sword fighting something Azula isn't, Azula might be a prodigy when it comes to fire bending but Zuko is a hard worker he wasn't giving things because he wasn't Ozai's favorite child Zuko had to work hard to get where he is he may not be as cruel as Azula but he great compassion and honor somewhere deep inside him, and Zuko isn't cold enough to kill any innocent life. So, yes when it comes to fire bending she's better and the more capable person able to capture the avatar. " said Naruto shocking Ty Lee who had thought Naruto was being cruel but he was actually just stating the fact even though they were mean.

Menma chuckles at Ty Lee's shocked expression "ahaha, yeah even though what Naruto said was mean or cruel it's true. " said Menma he then turns his attention towards Mai and smirks "so, it seems like we're going to be partners. " grinned Menma with a shit eatting grin.

Mai just shrugged her shoulders "yeah, it seems like who knows having you two around might be entertaining." said Mai in a nonchalantly tone without out any care in the world.

Both blonde and redhead nod their heads "tell me Mai, why did you join Azula? I know you damn well you didn't join her to bring the avatar to "justice" so why the hell you really join Azula? " asked Naruto.

Mai just sighs loudly her arms crossed causing her breast to bounce "ugh, I knew one of you to would ask that question sooner or later. Now, let me ask you something if your parents were like mine would you want to be around people like them? " asked Mai with her eyebrow raised and a dead panned expressions.

Both twins chuckle "ahaha, yeah I can where you coming from if I had those two dunder heads as our own parents. " chuckled Naruto.

Menma let's out a snort causing the three two turn towards him "hell, if we had those two as our parents we would've started our bounty hunter career years ago ya'know! Exclaimed Menma with a fox grins. Menma then gains a grin splitting grin rivaling that of a Cheshire Monkey "besides we might actually have some real fun. " said Menma he then looks towards his brother "I mean think of all the yuan we will make after capturing the Avatar, Iroh, and Zuko I mean we will be so set. " grinned Menma he then has a gaze look if you can see his eyes you would see images of yuans in his eyes Naruto, also had the same look with yuan in his own eyes both boys then drool at the concept of having all the yuans they were also thinking of one of their guilty pleasures. The food of the spirits, food for a king, and cuisine of a lord, the Holy of all holy food Ramen.

Both Ty Lee and Mai raised their eyebrows at the two daze twins "I wonder what they're thinking? " thought Ty Lee with a curious expression.

 **With Azula**

As Azula walks to her tank she grumbles in annoyance she then glares at everyone who ever looked in her direction. Azula then grits her teeth "I just don't understand it those two idiots always find out away to defeat. Ugh, pisses me off so damned much I've never once been able to either of them well at least little Zuzu hasn't beat either Naruto or Menma. " growled Azula with her left eyebrow twitching viciously.

"Those two imbeciles were even able to defeat my futty dutty Uncle in few strategist games, hell they were able to beat him in Shogi something my spineless uncle is good at. " growled Azula in frustration "now I have to get them their money ugh, I would just take Ty Lee and Mai. But both Naruto and Menma are extremely skilled in their bending abilities and probability of capturing the Avatar are higher with those two with me. " said Azula.

She then looks towards a fire bender soldier "I'll be in my study don't interrupt me unless it's important, understood. " said Azula in a cool stoick tone but the fire bender soldier knew if he disobey her in anyway possible the fire princess would burn him alive and if lucky he'll just be banished which Azula is known for especially if said person had annoyed, anger, vexing or disobeyed her would get the banishment treatment or burn alive treatment but unfortunately, for anyone who annoys Azula it all depends on what mood Azula is in.

The fire nation soldier nod his head obediently even though Azula scares him to near death "yes princess Azula it shall be done. " said the fire soldier bowing his head in respect.

Azula nods her head "good now leave me I wish to be alone. " ordered Azula.

"Yes my lady. " said the fire nation soldier, he then exits the tank leaving Azula alone.

Azula grabs a pen and starts writing to her father "knowing my father would be dissapointed at the fact he needs to pay to get Naruto and Menma to help me with capturing the Avatar. Even though he wouldn't want to pay Naruto and Menma he understands that those two are extremely skilled. " said Azula.

She then begins to write to her father" _Father, I have found two new recruits for the mission you have given. The_ _people who I plan to recruit are my childhood friends Ty Lee, Mai, Naruto, and Menma you might remember them father they were my friends when I was child. The twins have agreed to help me with my mission but they are asking for 919,000 yuan to help me capture the Avatar, Zuko, and uncle. I know what i'm asking you is alot but I believe it will be worth it when the Avatar dies and the fire nation has complete control father._ " - from Azula, the fire princess then puts the paper in an envelope and ties it to a messager bird. "Take this to my father Fire Lord Oza immediatly." ordered Azula the bird nods it's head Azula walks out the tank and watches the bird take flight "and now the waiting game. " said Azula

 **Few Days Later - With Fire Lord Ozai**

After a couple of days the messager Hawk had finally made it to the fire nation. Fire Lord Ozai is in his office awaiting the progress of his favorite child. You could always see Ozai on his throne thinking about how to have the world ruled by the fire nation with him as the Empire of the four nations. As the Fire Lord goes over some paper work he narrows his cold eyes at the bird flying in his room with a message tied to it.

Ozai hums to himself and allows a dark smile to appear on his face he knew it had to be his favorite weapon his own daughter Azula. The cruel man was happy that he was able to manipulate his second born to becoming a weapon and a cruel being just like himself. When Ozai had his first child he planned to manipulate him but that change when he noticed his son Zuko wasn't a prodigy like he hoped and the boy was closed with his mother Ursa had so by the time he had his second child he made sure to have both of them spend not as much time as they could and with that he was able to mold a perfect weapon.

As Ozai opens the envelope and read it Ozai couldn't help himself to have a dark and cruel smile at the fact his daughter had got the help of Naruto and Menma he still remembers theirs parents Kushina and Minato they were fierce benders. And now it seems like Naruto and Menma have inherit their parents fierce bending abilities. As Ozai finished reading the paper he knows that's alot of money but understands the price might be lower if he wanted the avatar, his failure of a son, and his weak brother. "It's a small price to pay but it is needed. " stated Ozai.

The man goes to the bank and takes the money out puts each of the money in some bags. "Even though the price is high it'll all be worth it when the avatar dies, along with my pathetic excuse of a father and brother your time is coming to a close. " said Ozai.

Ozai closes his eyes " guards come here. " ordered Ozai in a cold tone.

A fire nation soldier walks in front of the fire lord and bows down to him in respect "is there something you need my lord? " asked thr soldier with his voice void of any emotions.

Ozai opens his yellow eyes gazing at the soldier "actually there is soldier I need these transported to my daughter and as quickly as possible. The chances of finally ending the war are within these envelopes now go! " ordered Ozai.

The fire nation soldier nods his head "yes of course my lord. " said the soldier he then leaves Ozai.

Ozai grins sinister "soon the four nations shall only be one nation the fire nation or the Fire Empire ." grinned darkly.

 **With Team Azula, Naruto and Menma - a Few Days Later**

After a few days Naruto and Menma have finally been updated on why Ozai wants Azula to capture the avatar. They had learn that people are starting to stand up for themselves now that the avatar has returned but the twins have already know that. But of course Azula had challenged them to a game of Shogi multiple times and which Azula had loss causing Ty Lee to giggle and Mai to snicker. And that's what they have been today she had lost to Naruto so now she's playing against Menma but it didn't go in her favor when Menma had dominated her in the game.

Menm grins in a sly way resembling that of a fox "I win again. " said Menma with a sly grin he then let's out a fake evil laugh "I always win. Kneel before Menma!" yelled Menma acting like evil overlord which caused his blonde twin brother to roll around laughing his ass off with tears rolling down from his face. Ty Lee is also laughing her ass off finding his impersonation of a evil dictator. Mai allows a small smirk.

Azula's eyebrow twitched viciously and grits her teeth in frustration "Menma shut the Fuck up! " growled Azula she stands up and flips the table over knocking the Shogi pieces and the board. "Ugh, I don't get it! Why the hell can't I beat you-you-you Rabbit Fox! " yelled Azula.

Naruto, Mai, and Menma just smirked. Naruto crosses his arms and let's out a chuckle "really Rabbit Fox. You literally couldn't come up with any better? " asked Naruto with a snort.

Azula's face turns red from embarrassment "shut up Naruto! " hissed Azula glaring fathers at Naruto and Menma but the two just laugh it off not even affected by the glaring Azula .

Naruto just waves Azula off "Azula no need to stressed yourself. After all I don't know why you're complaining. When you haven't beat neither Menma or I. " said Naruto he then turns towards his brother "you would think she'll be use to loosing to us. " said Naruto both of the twins start laughing ignoring Azula's angry face before she can do anything she hears tapping on the window they look out the window seeing several of messenger Goliath Hawks.

Menma and Naruto smirk at this with a dark grin "well, well it seems like Ozai had decided to pay us. " grinned Menma he turns towards Azula "and it seems like we will be working with you Azula now, before we get sited we'll deposit this money. " said Menma, him and Naruto walks away from the three girls both Blizzard and Blaze followed behind them. Menma and Naruto turn around glaring at Azula "and if you betrayed us we'll kill you in the worst possible way possible. " threatened Menma.

"And just to make sure you think we're lying I'll tell what we are going to do if you betrayed us. " said Naruto he points to his redhead brother "my brother Menma here will freeze your skin until it falls off. " said Naruto he then points to himself " and as for myself I would slowly burn your skin at low temperature but I would then slowly increased the flames until there's nothing left but your burnt skeleton, fucking believe it. " said Naruto as he, Menma, Blizzard and Blaze walked off.

Ty Lee has chills running down her spine she has a look of fear and a little bit lust Ty Lee could honestly say Naruto terrified and turned her on. Ty Lee then looks between her friends "that was scary don't you guys think? " asked Ty Lee with a fearful face and a pink blush across her cheeks "that was also really hot but I can't let Azula know that. " thought Ty Lee.

Mai also had a terrified expression she couldn't imagine something like that. If she had to decide who scared the shit out of her more she would say Naruto and Menma why yes Azula is scary and intimidating both Naruto and Menma give off this vibe that they don't take back crossers lightly and they will kill you for it. "I have to agree with Ty Lee remember what those did to that addict gambler? " asked Mai, she also knew Naruto and Menma don't kid around when business is involved.

Azula wipes away sweat from her face she knew she was a prodigy fire bender but she even doubted she could take those two on, hell she didn't even believe she could take those two separately both were extremely skilled in their own bending not to mention they were excellent with their respective weapons. Azula then turns her head towards her friends "I do remember what they did to him and betraying them would be unwise. " said Azula both Ty Lee and Mai release a deep sigh.

Ty Lee then turns towards Azula "Azula when will we leave? "asked a curious Ty Lee.

Azula smiles at Ty Lee thankful for her friend breaking the tension but the threat wasn't one they'll likely forget anytime soon. "We'll leave as soon as Naruto and Menma come back after that our mission will finally begin and soon the avatar will die along with the hope of everyone. " said Azula with a dark smile she then hears clapping turns around seeing Naruto and Menma along with Blizzard and Blaze. She then grins the two twins "well that was fast. " said Azula.

Both fire and water bender just smirked they then pats both Blizzard and Blaze on the back "these two aren't just for intimidation they're extremely fast. " grinned Menma with a foxy grin.

Mai raised her eyebrow "and exactly how fast are those two? " asked Mai who's pointing at the two large reptiles.

The twins smirked at each other "they can run up to 70 miles per hour. " grinned Naruto shocking the three girls he then claps his hands together "now enough questions I believe we have an air bender to capture! " exclaimed Naruto with his brother, Azula smirking , a stoick Mai, and a grinning Ty Lee.

Azula grins ear to ear " yes I must agree now let's hurry up. We are on a tight schedule and hopefully that bison hair hasn't been blown away." said Azula causing both twins to raised their eyebrow. Azula smiles at the two twins "allowed me to explain a few days ago back in the earth kingdom we found hair from the sky bison that the avatar uses and it seems like that creature is shedding which makes tracking that fat piece scum much easier now let's hurry up! " ordered Azula, Ty Lee skips towards the tank, Mai walks behind Ty Lee. Naruto and Menma just smirked at her they and Azula had went inside the tank with Blizzard and Blaze following behind them. As the days have past by they were able to track down team Avatar Azula plan was simple yet effective they will follow team Avatar until team Avatar gets tired from sleepless nights.

Menma and Naruto have commented that plan is a good one and with everyone being tired their relationship with start to go south. Naruto smiles at Azula "I have to say Azula your plan is working. " said Naruto with a grin.

Azula nods her head "why thank you Naruto. It's a pity that my father hadn't sent me to capture the Avatar first but unlike my brother I will not fail like my brother. " declared Azula.

"I love hearing your speech as much as the next person but it seems like the Avatar is trying to give you the slip. " said Menma pointing at the two trails of fur.

They each exit the tank "Ty Lee, Mai, Naruto, Menma you go that way. " said Azula pointing to the fur trail "I'll go this way. " ordered Azula she then runs off heading towards the path the Avatar is.

Naruto and Menma smirk towards Ty Lee and Mai they both hoop on Blaze and Blizzard "well what are you two waiting for? " asked Naruto as he pats Blaze's back Menma does the same with Blizzard. Ty Lee has a red blush and Mai has a bright blush.

The two nod each of their heads Ty Lee back flips on Blaze she wraps her arms around Naruto's waist "he's so muscular. " thought Ty Lee.

Menma reaches his hand out and pulls Mai up she wraps her slender arms around him "I think I can get used to this. " thought Mai.

"Alright let's go! " exclaimed Naruto both Blizzard and Blaze take off forcing the two girls to hold on tightly Naruto let's out a laugh "I told you they are fast! " yelled Naruto.

Ty Lee grins at Naruto "this is awesome! " exclaimed Ty Lee. Before either of them can enjoy the ride they see Katara and Sokka both of them hoop off of Blizzard and Blaze. Ty Lee gets in a fighting stance while Mai pulls out her knives.

Mai just stares at the water bender and water tribe warriors " it seems like it didn't take us long to catch up to them. " stated Mai.

Ty Lee just giggles "well of course it didn't Mai thanks to Blizzard and Blaze. " said a grinning Ty Lee.

While the two females were talking both water tribe members weren't staying at the two deadly girls or the two large beasts they were staring at Naruto and Menma. Both Katara and Menma had a look of betrayal "M-M-Menma, Na-Na-Naruto how could you...y-you-you TRATIOR HOW COULD YOU TWO BETRAY THE WATER TRIBE YOUR HOME, YOUR PEOPLE! " yelled Katara with tears in her eyes she still remember when they help her during the serpent's path, they were even there at the Northern Water Tribe which they helped when General Zhaol invades the northern water tribe.

Naruto and Menma just stare at them with a blank expression Sokka growls in anger at the two unresponsive siblings "do you two even care that the fire nation has killed so many people! " yelled Sokka.

Naruto and Menma just stare plainly at the two "no we don't why should we care we aren't even from the Northern or Southern Water Tribe. " said Naruto shocking both Katara and Sokka "we are from the Fire nation. " said Naruto "and I'm a fire bender." said Naruto encasing his hand in violet fire shocking the two again.

"Your a fire bender but how Menma is a water bender? " yelled Sokka.

Menma and Naruto just raised their eyebrow at the water tribe warrior making the two brothers believe Sokka is an idiot "it's simple you damn idiot our mother Kushina Uzumaki was a fire bender and our Father is Minato Namikaze a water bender." Said Menma.

Katara looks between Naruto and Menma with a confused expression " but how is that possible! " Yelled Katara.

Naruto and Menma let's out a short at the stupid "they fell in love that's how. And besides my brother and I are bounty hunters." said Naruto he then fires a fire blast between Katara and Sokka causing to be blown away from each other Naruto looks towards Menma "Ty Lee and I will take Katara you and Mai will take Sokka! " Ordered Naruto both Menma and Mai charge at Sokka.

Ty Lee hops over Naruto giving Katara a spinning kick to the chest causing Katara to fly back Naruto snaps his fingers creating purple flame whips he raises his hand bringing the flame whip down . Naruto jumps in the air he performs a spinning kick kicking Katara causing her to scream in pain as his foot had been in encased of fire which the flames to the appearance of a flaming knife cutting and burn Katar'sright side of her face leaving a scar. Katara jumps back shooting a blast of water at the two Ty Lee performs a backflip and launches herself off the ground to a tree Naruto simply does a karate chop a huge wave of fire is release cutting the water in half.

Ty Lee jumps of the tree going for a drop kick Katara backs away , the water tribe girl then bends the water into a water stream but Ty Lee ducks under the attack jabs her in the ribs Ty Lee backflips away when Menma fires a fire ball at Katara the fire ball hits her directly causing Katara to hit the tree the pain of getting slammed against a tree causes Katara to be knocked out cold. "Well that was easy ." Said Ty Lee as she grins at Naruto.

 **Menma and Mai vs Sokka**

Mai throws her knives at Sokka which he deflects but he's sooon overcome by the two water whips slamming against his rib cage. Menma doesn't stop his assault he bends the particles in the air to create small water balks he then fires the water balls. Mai then throws a knife one hits him in his shoulder while the other pieces his knee causing the warrior to scream in pain Menma then charges at Sokka he punches him in the gut he then grabs his head and knees Sokka with his vicious knee breaking Sokka's nose.

Sokka attempts to hit Menma with his boomerang but Menma grabs his right arm and to Sokka's shock his left arm and boomerang are frozen in ice. Menma then glares at Sokka "your no warrior you're just a child playing warrior I on the other hand am a warrior." said Menma he then elbows Sokka's frozen arm destroying his left arm.

Sokka screams in pain as he lost his left arm Menma then takes off his Naginata he swirls his blade once he stops Sokka has multiple small cuts on him Sokka then blackout from pain "hmm, seems like I was right your all talk ." Said Menma he then hears growling Menma turns his towards Appa who's ready to hit him with his tail Menma just clicks his tongue be then bends the water creating a hand the hand roughly grabs Appa and slams him against the ground hard he then then blows mist the mist covers half of the sky bison's tail he then walks away with Mai snapping his fingers forcing the ice to shatter.

Mai then looks towards Menma "well that was harsh." Said Mai with a deadpanned expression.

Menma just shrugged his shoulders "maybe, but did you have fun?" Asked Menma .

Mai smiles at Menma "why yes I did ." said Mai she then sees Naruto and Ty Lee "I see you two took care of the water bender?" Asked Mai.

Ty Lee nods her head and grins at Mai " of course easy peasy." Exclaimed Ty Lee , the hyper girl then turns get attention on the twins who got on Blizzard and Blaze "where are you two going?" Asked Ty Lee.

"To help Azula I have a feeling she'll need it ." Said Naruto the two then take off heading towards the village Azula and Aang are in they find Azula facing off against Zuko , Iroh, and Toph "well, well Princess it seems like you need help ." Said Naruto causing everyone to look towards Naruto and his brother leaving Aang, Zuko, and Iroh shocked and Toph narrowing her eyes wondering why they all seem so spooked .

"Naruto, Menma what are you two doing here!" Demanded Zuko.

The twins just smirked " isn't it obviously hotstreak. Azula has hired us" said Naruto as he and Menma jump down and land next to Azula "it seems like we are still out number." Said Naruto he then smirks to himself as he raises his left had and to the shock of everyone the blonde fire bender shoots red lightning from his finger tips at the four blasting Aang and Iroh with his intense lightning.

"No!" Yelled Zuko firing a large wave of fire and Toph shooting a huge wave the of Earth creates a large blast of fire and Earth but once it clears up the three are no where in site.

Naruto, Azula, and Menma arrive back at their tank only seeing Mai and Ty Lee. "Where's the two water tribe siblings?" Asked Azula she would've thought they were easy to capture after all they were unconscious.

Mai rubs the back of her neck "their bison wasn't unconscious and hit us with his damage tail." Said Mai.

Azula nods her head accepting her answer "oh well, there's next time and next time the avatar won't be lucky he will fall." Said Azula.

* * *

 _And I finished with chapter 2 of Two Sides of a Coin. Next story I'll update is Cunning of a fox are u excited to see what Naruto does next and his plan with sasuke and how will konoha survive from being weakened also are u happy with Snake Empire Poll._

 ** _Soul and Mind of Pain Poll_**

 **Naruto x SHizune -17**

 **Naruto x Anko -** **17**

 **Naruto x Tenten-14**

 **Naruto x Hinata -** **8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Naruto, Menma what are you two doing here!" Demanded Zuko._

 _The twins just smirked " isn't it obviously hotstreak. Azula has hired us" said Naruto as he and Menma jump down and land next to Azula "it seems like we are still out number." Said Naruto he then smirks to himself as he raises his left had and to the shock of everyone the blonde fire bender shoots red lightning from his finger tips another four blasting Aang and Iroh with his intense lightning._

 _"No!" Yelled Zuko firing a large wave of fire and Toph shooting a huge wave the of Earth creates a large blast of fire and Earth but once it clears up the three are no where in site._

 _Naruto, Azula, and Menma arrive back at their tank only seeing Mai and Ty Lee. "Where's the two water tribe siblings?" Asked Azula she would've thought they were easy to capture after all they were unconscious._

 _Mai rubs the back of her neck "their bison wasn't unconscious and hit us with his damage tail." Said Mai._

 _Azula nods her head accepting her answer "oh well, there's next time and next time the avatar won't be lucky he will fall." Said Azula._

 _ **Recap End**_

Menma nods his head "true but, they won't get that very far." said Menma who can be seen creating a water snake with his water bending skill.

Azula narrows her eyes at the deadly water bender "and why is that? How damage is the beast tail is actually is?" question Azula as she glares her yellow eyes at Menma.

Menma just continued to play with his water bending not even looking at the fire princess "since it lost half its tail I doubt Aang and his friends are going anywhere." said Menma.

"The creature lost half of its tail?" questioned Azula wondering how this happen she didn't doubt his water bending skills after all he's one of the most brutal water benders thanks to his father's training it made Menma not only a very capable warrior and bender but one that is very dangerous she knew Menma shoes no mercy that's what separates him from other water benders he doesn't show mercy. She even remembered when she was young and around a time her family could be called a family she and Zuko would always challenge both Naruto and Menma but blonde and crimson twin would win. This had started a habit of Azula attempt to beat either the two.

Menma drops his hand allowing the water to hit the ground "I froze half its tail and broke it I did the same with Sokka's left arm. But knowing that monk he isn't going anywhere." stated Menma.

Ty Lee shot Menma a questionable state "why is that. I mean wouldn't they want to get far away?" asked the bubbly acrobat.

"Its quite simple Aang puts his friends and pet above everyone if Zuko had captured Katara he would drop whatever he's doing and save her but for now his concern is one Appa and Sokka. Right now they are at their weakness." said Menma with a half smirk.

Naruto then turns to the fire princess with an unreadable lookprincess "especially Aang since this is the first war casualty he witness. He's beginning to realized the world isn't so black and white but knowing how native he is won't accept the world for it is." said a cold Naruto he then begins to pet the top of Blaze's head.

Mai raised an eyebrow at Naruto "why does it sounds like you are happy about how naive he is. Also, I didn't know you two knew them." said Mai in her emotionless tone.

Ty Lee nods her head in agreement "yeah, me either. They seemed shocked when they saw you. Especially you Naruto they were shocked when they saw you fire bending." asked Ty Lee with a tilt of the head.

Naruto turned towards Ty Lee "that's because we met them before we were there when Zhao had invaded the Water Tribe." said Naruto they also met Team Avatar when they crossed The Serpents Past he had admit hanging out with Aang and his friends were enjoyable but Aang was just way too naive it almost made him throw up every time Aang would go into his peace mode it was pretty obvious Aang doesn't know how to end this war but he honestly couldn't care who wins Aang or Ozai as long as he gets paid that's the only thing he cares about.

While some want to save the world, control the world, end the world, or they just want to watch the world burn. But then there's Naruto and Menma people who don't care what happens at the end even if Aang or Ozai wins the war it matters not even if peace wins there will still be people who hires them for jobs. So to them it matters not who wins good and evil means nothing to the twins. Even if Azula hired them to kill a village of innocent people it matters not after all money is money no matter the dog they'll complete it and they will get paid. Even if Azula tried backstab them it won't work after all the first sign of betrayal the fire princess will be dead before she even realized she's dead. And Azula knows if she attempts to betray them they'll kill her without a second thought sure they're childhood friends but when it comes to money friendship means nothing to them after all Naruto used his lightning bending on Iroh and Menma had left Sokka crippled with one arm.

Menma then scratches the top of Blizzard's head "and no we didn't help Aang if that's what your thinking but I did kill Zhao for killing the Moon spirit. After all, Tui is the source of us Water Bendersvpowers. I did enjoy the shocked expression of Zhao when his heart was crushed." said Menma Ty Lee just stares at Menma with a shocked expression. Menma just raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee.

"You killed him but why?" asked Ty Lee.

"Because I can besides he deserves it. I May not give a shit about the Southern or Northern Water Tribe but I enjoy having my bending." said Menma.

Naruto then turned towards his brother "speaking of Zhao I have important information that I took from his ship." said Naruto with a stoic tone ignoring the curious gaze of Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula wondering what information the blonde fire bender is talking about.

Azula raised an eyebrow at her fellow fire bender "information? What information are you speaking of?" asked Azula wanting to know what information the blonde has.

Mai crossed her arms and gives Naruto a blank look "yeah, I'm with Azula what information are you talking about. You clearly know something that you shouldn't." stated Mai.

Naruto looks at the knife wielding female with a passive look "let me ask you something? Do we know why the Avatar is always reincarnated or the first Avatar. Do we even know how bending first came. Or how Dragons, Tui, Badgermoles, or Air Bisions even gain bending abilities? The question is no. Were not supposed to know how these things came to be hell Zhao shouldn't even know the source of the waterbenders powers. The only person who should even know this are the waterbenders themselves. But somehow he had gain information that he shouldn't have." said Naruto.

"So, how did he learned about this?" asked Mai who looks on with interest.

"Wan Shi Tong's Library." said Naruto.

Ty Lee tilts her head in pure confusion "who?" asked Ty Lee.

" Wan Shi Tong is an ancient, wise, and powerful spirit who collects information for his Spirit Library, and thus is the most knowledgeable being among humans and spirits." said Naruto.

"So your saying Zhao had gone to this library and gain the information of the Moon Spirit and the Northern Water Tribe weakness?" asked Azula Naruto nods his head. Azula then crosses her arms "so there's a library that has infinite knowledge and that no doubt has the weakness of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. No doubt the Avatar would try visit this place to gain knowledge that will change the tide." said Azula in a stoic tone.

Ty Lee turns to Azula with a awe expression "aaaw, this library must be special if it caught your attention. I wonder what they have? Do you know what they have Naruto?" asked the cheerful Ty Lee staring at Naruto with her natural smile.

Naruto runs his hand over his chin "from the information I gathered from Zhao's ship it seem like he not only gathered the information about the Northern Water Tribe but he also found out about the darkest day of the Fire Nation." said Naruto.

Menma turned his attention to Ty Lee then glances to the princess of the Fire Nation"this library holds the world's greatest knowledge. Not just that but any information you wish to know this library has. It can even contain the necessary information that will allow the Fire Nation to win this war. Zhao did say it had numerous books from all over this world and the spirit world." said Menma not even minding the shock and curious look of Azula, Menma knew this had caught the attention of her. While Azula was a puppet for Ozai she was still a loyal soldier to the Fire Nation and would want any information that will gain their homeland one step closer to win this war.

"So, this library has secrets of both this world and the Spirit World. Just how did Zhao find this library. I doubt this place is as easy to find as the Air Temple." said Mai as she turned at Menma. He then gets a half grin on his face "why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like it." said Mai with a deadpan expression.

"That's because it is in a desert not juts any desert but the So Wong Desert." said Menma Mai grumbles at the mention of the sand and the heat.

"The Si Wong Desert is the largest, driest, and hottest desert on Earth. Yes if it was easy then everyone would go there. If that fool Zhao could do it then so can we but there's just one problem." said Azula in agitation.

"What's the problem Azula?" asked Ty Lee.

"There's no way we could cross the desert with the Tank. Naruto, Menma can your Raptor Komodo Dragon travel the desert?" asked Azula.

The two shrugged their shoulders "We don't know. The hottest temperature we had taken Blizzard and Blaze was about 95 degrees. We aren't sure if they could handle the heat but we aren't going to test but we do know someone who could help. She does owe us a favor I believe its time to finally cash in that favor don't you think Menma?" asked Naruto.

"She! Who's this woman he's talking about!" thought Ty Lee in disbelief.

"Who's this woman he's talking about?" wondered a suspicious Mai over a thousand thoughts are running through their heads while the two had feelings for the fire and water bender bounty hunters so they can't help but to be curious and suspicious of this mystery woman. Sure they are hanging out with Azula and are aware of her natural beauty but the two knew both Naruto and Menma aren't even attracted to Azula.

Menma who has his arms crossed nods his head "yeah I belief its time. Watcha say girl?" asked Menma as he gazes at the large reptile Blizzard nods her head.

Mai stares at Menma intensely "who is this woman?" asked Mai without a care but she's actually hiding her true emotion Azula smirks at Mai full well knowing her gloomy friend is suspicious of this mystery friend.

"Yeah, who is she. I am also curious about this person?" asked Azula who's smirking she then glances towards Ty Lee and notices the brunette's eyes are suspicious of this mysterious person "is that a trace of jealousy." pondered Azula.

"Her name is June she's a bounty hunter just like us." said Menma.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Azula loosing her smirk while she found Mai and Ty Lee suspicion of this woman they don't know amusing but it was time to get back to business.

Naruto smirks at her "I have a guess but luckily these guys have incredible smell and memory even if they only met that person once. They can track them down with no problem." said Naruto with a smirk.

Azula matches Naruto's very own smirk "excellent." grinned Azula.

 **With Team Avatar**

Aang couldn't believed it Naruto and Menma are working with the Fire Nation. But what shocked him even more was that the two had said they are bounty hunters and they don't care they are working with the Fire Nation. The young monk didn't know what hurt more his first lost or the betrayal. No, it was the fact that both Naruto and Menma had seriously injured Katara, Sokka, and Appa sure he was shot point blank with Naruto's crimson lightning hurt like hell but seeing his injured friends hurt more than any lightning blast could ever hurt.

Aang then enters a small tent he then gains a sad expression as he watches Katara attempt to heal Sokka's arm stump that has a second degree of frostbite. He and Toph were still shocked when they saw half of Katara's face burnt, Sokka missing his left arm, and Appa tail broken in half. While Toph was unable to see the damaged Aang was forced to tell the blind bender how badly their friends were. For the first time Toph was actually happy she was unable to see the horrible image of her friends injures.

Aang stares at the back of Katara as she uses her water bending ability to heal her brother "um, Katata how's Sokka?" asked a worried Aang hoping his warrior friend is alright.

Katara grabs a piece of cloth and wipes away from her face "I was able to heal the frostbite from his his arm and stop the bleeding. His fever is back to normal but he's still in shock when Menma destroyed his left arm. I never seen anything like this before. To freeze someone's body part is unheard of and horrifying. I never seen this level of water bending I don't think Master Paku could even freeze flesh until its frozen solid." said Katara with her voiced laced with fear.

Aang then exits out the tent allowing Katara have alone time with her sleeping brother he needed to meditate to go over everything that has just happen. With Aang leaving the room she wipes away the tears and stares down at her sleeping brother who appears to be pale. Katara then turns to the bucket ofof water as she stares at her reflection she could see the right side of her face burnt with third degree burns after doing her best to attempt to heal herself she discovered the burns had ran down to her face to her shoulder.

Katara looks down in sadness this burnt had not only been a reminder of the betrayal of Naruto and Menma but know this burnt had remind her of their enemy Zuko. Katara still can't believe it Menma had froze her brother's arm and shattered it, and he literary destroyed Appa's tail, and Naruto not only being a fire bender but had burn her. "His flames her horrifying it was almost like he possessed the flames of death themselves. But he was very skill with them it was scary it was almost like the flames has an extension of himself. He and Menma acted so different they were cold and they didn't hesitate. If those two wanted to Sokka and I would be dead right now those two use fire and water bending in a way no one had used before." muttered a terrified Katara.

Those flames of his seemed so ominous and void of light not just that but Naruto's once bright eyes were dark and grey and uncaring. She honestly has never meet someone who had done a complete 360 with their emotions. But those two were very skilled with each of their respected bending it was not only clear towards Katara but the whole Team Avatar the level of skill they had was down right horrifying with each deadly move those two had made to them it was unreal.

 **Flashback: Months Ago**

 **Location: Northern Water Tribe**

The Northern Water Tribe is an independent state located within the realms of the North Pole, ruled by a hereditary monarchic chiefdom. As the oldest division of the three Water Tribes, the Northern Water Tribe dominated both the North Pole as well as the South Pole for centuries.

Even though the world is at war with the Fire Nation Katara can't help to marvel at the bright moon shinny off of the ice city sure at the Southern Water Tribe the light from the moon would reflect back on her village but her village was small but here it was different. It was stunning and seeing all these water benders were amazing it was like a dream come true well except for the water bending master Paku refusing to train her because she's a female but she rather not think about that.

"Beautiful isn't it." said Naruto upon hearing the blonde haired swordsman startled her. Naruto then rubs the back on his head nervously "sorry didn't mean to scare you Katara." said Naruto with a cheesy grin.

Katara smiles warmly at the blonde "what are you doing out here?" asked a curious Katara.

He just shrugged his shoulders he then stood next to her "I don't know I guess the same thing your doing admiring this moon. It truly is a beautiful site isn't." said Naruto.

"Yeah, it is. I don't think there's anywhere the moon is this beautiful. It almost makes you forget there's a war going on." said Katara she then looks up at Naruto "so have you and Menma thought about it yet?" asked Katara.

The blonde just released an amused chuckle "as fun as being chased by the Fire Nation sounds I'm a have to say no, my brother and I enjoy traveling and freedom. So, I'll have to deny your request I hope you understand I just don't want to endanger Menma's and my own life. After all he's my brother I'm not sure what either of us would do if one of us were killed by a soldier of the Fire Nation. I hope you understand." said Naruto with a sadden expression.

Katara nods her head with a sadden expression on her face at hearing his response "I understand Naruto and I wouldn't know what I would do if Sokka, Gran-Gran, or my dad were taken away from me like my mother." said Katara with a solemn expression.

Naruto then smirk at Katara she raised an eyebrow at his smirk "what?" asked Katara.

"It's not going to work." grinned Naruto.

"What's not going to work?" asked a nervous Katara.

"Aang teaching you what he learned from Master Paku." said Naruto grinning at the guilty Katara.

"How did you know you know?" asked Katara.

Naruto just scoffed at her "it wasn't that hard to find out but back to the matter at hand. It won't work." said Naruto.

"How do you know it won't work?" questioned Katara.

He release a sigh "he may be old. But he's not stupid, besides what you and Aang are planning to do is an insult to his culture and his home. I doubt he's a sexist but you forget this isn't the Southern Water Tribe it's the Northern meaning this place has different rules. Meaning females aren't allow to waterbend they have to be healers this is the law." said Naruto.

Katara then grumbles "but I don't like it!" muttered Katara with dislikeness she understood it was the law but she didn't like it.

"Yeah, no shit water princess." said Naruto causing her to blush at being called princess. He then gazes at the moon "but your plan still is a horrible and stupid plan." said Naruto.

"Then what would you do?" asked Katara.

Naruto grins at Katara "if I was you I would show him why the law is outdated and stupid. Plus at least that way. Wouldn't make myself look like a total ass. But the decision is yours but are you doing this for mount baldy or for yourself?" asked Naruto with a serious expression.

Katara then gains a expression of conviction and determination "I'm doing this for myself but also for all females within the Northern Water Tribe. We are capable of so much more than healers we can be just as skilled as any male waterbender!" exclaimed Katara.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I admire that, that fire you have is amazing you know what else is amaxing?" asked Naruto Katara shook her head negatively her bright eyes then open wide when her hair was undone and her long brown fell out revealing just how long her hair actually was. "I bet you can turn heads with your long hair. Yep its official! You look better with your hair down." laughed Naruto.

Katara just stares at him with a wide shocked expression with her dark cheeks bright pink with a blush. Sure people have commented her on her natural beautiful, but no one has commented her hair. Katara had no idea what happen one minute she was staring at the swordsman in awe and next she smashed her lips against his own with her eyes shut closed she had missed the surprised look on his face as their lips came together. His hands unconsciously traveled to her round buttocks she moans into the kiss but Naruto quickly removes his hands from her bottom and steps away from the blushing Katara "wh-wh-what's wrong N-Naruto?" asked Katara.

"This isn't right." said Naruto.

Katara then placed her hand on his whiskered face "b-b-but what if I want this. Us." said Katara.

Naruto removes her hand from his face "no you don't you were caught in the moment. Also standing under the light of the moon is romantic. Katara you're beautiful but neither of us look at each other in a romantic way. Now let me asked you something before have you ever thought of me as boyfriend material." said Naruto.

She shook her head negatively "but what should we do?" asked a confused Katara.

"The only thing we can do. Do our best to move on." said Naruto as he gazes at the moon.

 **Flashback End**

"Even after what he said I always bring myself to think about that night. Even at this moment I find it hard not to think about. Ugh, I'm so damn confused! I'm not even sure did he actually mean what he said that he could've just been playing with my heart but that still doesn't make sense since he and his brother said they are bounty hunters this is so complicated. I really need you Gran-Gran more than ever." said Katara as she grips the side of her head.

But she let go of her head as she heard Sokka groaning she quickly stared down at her brother she had a look of hope as she watches Sokka barely open his eyes "Ka-Ka-Katara."muttered Sokka who's breathing heavily. She then water bends water from the bucket and raises it to his mouth.

"Shhh, you're still weak Sokka. Come on drink." pleaded Katara Sokka opens his mouth and Katara carely bends the water into mouth.

She watches as he shallows the water he then smiles up at her "I'm sorry Katara. I'm the older brother I should be protecting you." said Sokka.

Katara just smiled down at him "it's not your fault. Besides who would have guess Naruto and Menma are bounty hunters. Originally we thought Naruto was a nonbender and Menma was the only bender." said Katara with a sad expression.

Sokka looked up at Katara's burnt face "are you okay? Naruto hurt you pretty badly." said Sokka with concern.

"Oh this real hurts. But I had to use nearly all the water Master Paku gave me to heal the your frostbite." said Katara as she touches her burnt cheek.

Sokka released a horsed chuckle "They kicked our butts. But who's Appa the big guy had lost half of his tail." said Sokka he then cringes as he remembers the pained roar of Appa as Menma literary destroyed his tail.

Katara then gains a sad expression "he's resting but healing Appa wasn't easy by the time we woke up he lost a lot of blood. I'm honestly surprised he was able to knock Ty Lee and Mai away." said Katara.

"The big but deserves to rest." said Sokka he then closes his eye.

"He's not the only one." said Katara.

"So who were they?" asked Toph as she enters the tent.

The water bender released a sigh "they...um, they were our friends. We first met them when were traveling through The Serpent's Pass and we met them when we were traveling to the Northern Water Tribe. We honestly didn't know they were part of the Fire Nation. Actually we didn't even know they were bounty hunters we thought Naruto was only a swordsman until recently. But those two are very skilled they truly are stronger than Azula." said Katara as she stares at the blind bender.

"If what Twinkle Toes says is true then those two are seriously dangerous I mean. I still can't believe what he said. He really missed you up Sugar Queen and you're no slouch. It seems like we don't have to just worry about Zuko chasing us but also Azula, Naruto, and Menma." exclaimed Toph as she listens to the steady breathing of Sokka filling the tent.

She stares at the Earth Bender with a questionable stare "so what are you saying we should run next time we see them?" asked Katara.

Toph scoffed at Katara "hell no I'm Toph Bei Fong I don't run from anyone! I'll bury those two losers!" roared Toph Katara smiles at her confident friend.

 **Team Azula**

The next day Azula and everyone had been traveling until they reached a small village. They decided it was better to move in the morning since at least then they wouldn't be traveling through the night. But while they were traveling Azula found herself shocked at the at how fast Blizzard and Blaze but the having to have the gleeful yelling of Ty Lee was something she could go without sure she enjoyed having the wind blow I'm her face was amazing but she could do without the screaming from Ty Lee after all it was simply to early to be dealing with the energetic chi blocker.

But Azula could've she saw Mai smiling as she rode with Menma. Azula knew Mai got over the little crush she had on her elder brother and her current crush being Menma she could use this to her advantage but she knew if she even tried anything that's a clear sign of betrayal. She knew having Naruto and Menma on her side was better than having them against her she knew those two were strong benders even separated they were strong. And as much as she hates it they were stronger than her.

After she was cornered by Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and Toph she witnessed first hand the skills of Naruto's lightning bending. "Naruto had master lightning at a level that's unheard of not even Father or uncle has done something like that. Actually I'm not sure if any Fire Lord has done what Naruto had done. But to be able to fire to lightning bolts from one finger is amazing. If Naruto wanted to he could've ended both the Avatar and uncle but he purposely missed but by doing this could cause problems to the chest." thought Azula.

But as she's in deep thought she unconsciously tightens her grip on Naruto's waist she then feels the heated glare from Ty Lee causing her to sigh "great and now I have to deal with Ty Lee glaring at the back of my head." thought Azula with a deadpan expression.

The two large reptiles then stop in front of a large door but before they have a chance to ever get off their of the creatures a man is then flown out of the window. Team Azula watches as a beautiful woman walks out through the entrance with a whip glaring at the "Nyla!" roared the woman a large anteater like creature jumps down and hits the man with its tongue leaving the man numb.

The woman then kicks him in face knocking him unconscious she then takes the man's large bag of yuan grinning mischievous "nice doing business with you." said the woman she then turned her head towards Team Azula. She then waves to them but more importantly waves to Naruto and Menma "hey Naruto, Menma. Its been while." said the woman with a wink.

Naruto smirks at her "hey June. Its been a while." said Naruto.

Ty Lee glares daggers at June "she's beautiful. I don't like her!" thought Ty Lee.

"Damn succubus!" thought Mai as she States at the beautiful woman.

* * *

 **Naruto x Konan - 10** **2**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 82**

 **Naruto x Mei -80**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, and Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Naruto of Water then Light and Dark, Species of The Same after that I'll update My Dear Ashikabi and then Whirlpool Meets Sand I also will do Train By Prodigies and I'll do_** ** _Our Nindo Way, Curse of Heavens after that Force of Family, Never Again, and then Great Fox Demon after that_** ** _Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, and then Sword and Guns, Fate of a New Adventure, and Proud and Clothes after that Darkness Within us then Speed Demons and Supreme Carnage)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Challenge_**

 ** _Naruto x High School DxD_**

 ** _Naruto x Asia, Mittlet, Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, and Rias_**

 ** _Menma x Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, Grayfia, Yubelluna, and Xenovia_**

 ** _Naruko x Haku_**

 ** _A person can only take so much before they break. After being betrayed by the ones they called comrade they get sent to another world. One might think they want a fresh start but no with them in a new world they won't be controlled or used like a weapon no they will conquer this world and become something worse than madara or kaguya_**

 ** _(Dark Naruto Naruko and Menma takes place after the defeat of Kaguya. They can't become a devil or fallen angel . The bijuu must be a tailed beast and not a demon. They have to be manipulative and they have to kill issei sirzechs Micheal and kiba and they have to be ruthless . And also u can't make them part of the namikaze clan because it's not a real clan and I find it annoying)_**

 ** _Naruto Rinnegan his rinnegan can slow time_**

 ** _Menma Rinnegan can alter dimensions and enslaved other_**

 ** _Naruko chakra chains Uzugan_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 75,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
